Talk:Melter
Objection I'd argue if it's a group of "common" arms. I have uncommon Melter as well - Cryo/Incendiary Hazardous Melter Also, picture in the article, duh ;) zadymek (talk) 20:56, November 9, 2019 (UTC) :"common" usually just means non-unique/legendary in this Wiki, i.e. weapons that can be common. That doesn't mean they can't also be green, blue or purple. :Peacemon (talk) 21:21, November 9, 2019 (UTC) : :Well, in B3 "Common" refers strictly to "whites". That means the wiki classification is in odds with the game classification? I suppose we should expect more "objections" like mine in the future. ;) :zadymek (talk) 21:46, November 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, I mean basically that's correct... and while I didn't make up these rules (not saying that it is an actual rule, there are few strict rules in the Wiki anyway), I think it does make some sense to just say "common" instead of "common, uncommon, rare and epic" in every single article. It's been this way for a long time, it's the same in articles about BL2 weapons. This might be discussed in a general talk about this general topic, but sadly there isn't one. Again, I didn't invent these "rules", just saying how this seems to have been done all the time in this Wiki. ::Peacemon (talk) 22:02, November 9, 2019 (UTC) :::Mind if I step in? In Borderlands, no matter which version, common means just that... it's a common item... not a unique or legendary. Rarity of an item picked up is of no importance.. it can be of any rarity save for orange, ie legendary. For example, if ypu pick up a weapon, a shield, ehatever... it can be of any rarity. Which rarity am item will spawn in depends on level, accessories, etc. But that still doesn't change the fact that is a common item. Make sense? --SirFoggy (talk) 22:19, November 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but Zadymek has a point in that the games call white stuff "common", as opposed to a green version of the same weapon which they will call "uncommon". I can see where the confusion comes from if the Wiki calls everything that's non-unique "common" while the games only call white stuff "common". Peacemon (talk) 22:24, November 9, 2019 (UTC) :umm... no, he doesn't. What you both are missing is the BIG PICTURE... if it's not an unique or a legendary item... it' a common item,. meaning, it can be from any available loot source and of any rarity but unique or legendary. Purple - or any other color, really - means nothing, really. Just that an item is of (presumably) highers specs than that of the blue rarity. And believe me... over the years, I've seen unique items that are in no way unique or "special" other than the flavor text or whatever... becaase of "the reasons" :P In many cases, those "unique"or "legendary" items are inferior to many green or even white rarity items. It's all about human vanity I guess? I've beaten all of the BL installments w/o a single "unique" or "legendary" item. So, how importan are they? Anyways, back to the original issue... common means that the item in question is not of a "unique" or "legendary" rarity... that's all to it, really. White, Green, Blue, Purple... who cares. It's just an ITEM... unless it has a RED flavor text. Then, and only them, it's more than just a common item. Makes sense? --SirFoggy (talk) 00:05, November 10, 2019 (UTC) I'd like to point that I am aware that before B3 there were no official rules of classification for guns, only colors. And wiki followed it's own classification in its own right (still it uses the same colors ;) And now Borderlands 3 is ouit and it has it's classification. Anoyone playing B3 who doesn't know the previous ones will be confused (by both word and color). Just sayin' zadymek (talk) 00:28, November 10, 2019 (UTC)